


Anything For You

by OctoberDecember



Series: Shadowhunters/Sexy One-Shots [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Bottom Magnus Bane, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Mafia AU, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberDecember/pseuds/OctoberDecember
Summary: Things that belonged to Alec Lightwood:New York City.A seat at the head of every table.And Magnus Bane.It was something that Alec made clear to everyone who had the fortune (or misfortune) of passing through his office at “The Institute.”The Institute served as home-base for the Lightwoods, Manhattan’s most prominent, most ruthless crime syndicate. Originally headed by Robert and Maryse, the Lightwoods’ operation was the source of varying rumors and legends, filled with daring escapes from jails, shameless, bloodied bodies left out on the cold, city streets, and the occasional wedding with at least a million-dollar price tag...The Lightwoods were rich, wrong and beautiful—But Magnus never thought that he’d be one of them.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [Tumblr](https://octoberdecemberwrites.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/OctoberDecemb12)! ♥♥♥

Things that belonged to Alec Lightwood:

New York City.

A seat at the head of every table.

And Magnus Bane.

It was something that Alec made clear to everyone who had the fortune (or misfortune) of passing through his office at “The Institute.”

The Institute served as home-base for the Lightwoods, Manhattan’s most prominent, most ruthless crime syndicate. Originally headed by Robert and Maryse, the Lightwoods’ operation was the source of varying rumors and legends, filled with daring escapes from jails, shameless, bloodied bodies left out on the cold, city streets, and the occasional wedding with at least a million-dollar price tag...

The Lightwoods were rich, wrong and _beautiful_ —

But Magnus never thought that he’d be _one of them._

He’d first been invited to The Institute on a rather warm afternoon, sometime during the late fall. Magnus had been told by a security guard at the door, that his reputation as “The Wizard of Brooklyn” proceeded him, and that Alec wanted to request his services.

Of course, the guard didn’t expand on what, exactly, Alec Lightwood _needed_ from Magnus—

But Magnus was able to narrow down any possible guesses. His personal expertise lied in being able to get anyone nearly anything, a brand-new kidney, a long-lost vehicle that’d been out of production for decades, maybe even a taste of a drug so dangerously lethal that even the local gangs no longer traded in it...

The Wizard of Brooklyn could make anything appear.

It was like all he had to do was snap his fingers.

As he stepped further into The Institute, Magnus was nearly stunned into silence by the conspicuous glamour and expense that made itself apparent by the classic art pieces that lined its walls, the fine China seated on various tabletops, the casual, golden door-knobs and the crystal chandeliers that hung above every room...

But Magnus was stunned into silence, _completely_ , the first time that he laid eyes on Alec Lightwood—

Or rather, the first time that Alec Lightwood laid eyes on _him_.

Alec was leaning against the over-sized mahogany desk in his office, with his hands covered in crimson and a determined look in his eye.

There was a man seated in front of him, too, his own hands tied behind the back of a chair, and his face beginning to swell up from the presumed strikes.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Alec’s words were soft and low, as he stared down at the man. “Come on. Why can’t we just make this easy?”

“Because you and your family are _fucking garbage_ , Lightwood. Your daddy was a piece of shit, and your mom was a fucking whore! And your sister, _Izzy_ , fucking around with fucking Seelie scum! You should’ve given her to _me_ when she turned 18, maybe then she wouldn’t be such a slut—”

The man’s words were interrupted by the sound of a very loud, very distressing _crack_ —

And Magnus soon realized that the noise had come from the man’s neck—

Which had recently been _snapped_ , right in front of him.

Afterwards, Alec looked over at Magnus...

And, once their eyes met, Magnus found himself utterly incapable of rational thought.

Of course, he shouldn’t have wanted to kiss the man who’d just committed a _murder._

Of course, he shouldn’t have wanted to ask Alec to wash his hands, not wanting the stain of blood to ever be pressed against his own skin.

Of course, he should’ve run out of the room, right then and there, never once turning back to give Alec Lightwood or The Institute another look.

But Magnus desperately wanted to kiss Alec. And touch Alec.

Magnus knew that he wanted to _stay_ —

And, by the way that Alec had returned his gaze, Magnus could tell that Alec wanted him to stay, too.

“You’re the Wizard, right?” Alec then made his way over to Magnus, as he used a pure, white towel to wipe away the blood on his hands. “Sorry about all of this. Just handling some external business. You know how it is.”

Magnus nodded along with Alec’s words, as he averted his gaze away from the man’s now slumped over corpse. “Of course, of course. I’d think you’d be a very, very busy man, Mr. Lightwood—”

“Alec.”

“Alec.” Magnus corrected himself, before he offered Alec a light smile. “And, as I was saying, I’m not surprised to find you so...busy.”

“I can always make time for _you_...” Alec’s response trailed off, before he slightly tilted his head to the side. “Uh...what’s your real name, Mr. Wizard of Brooklyn?”

Magnus laughed in reply, as he firmly shook his head. “Sorry, Alec. I go by ‘The Wizard’ for a reason. That reason is to avoid any legal mishaps, and, you know, to avoid spending the rest of my natural lifetime behind bars.”

“You think that I’d tell people your real name?”

“Well, to be perfectly fair, Alec, it’s not as if we know each other quite yet. For all I know, I’ll fail to get whatever it is that you want to acquire, and you’ll publish my name on the frontpage of every newspaper in the city.” Magnus grinned up at Alec, as he folded his hands behind his back. “Which brings us to the purpose of this meeting, what was it that you wanted me to get for you, Alec—”

“Tell me your name.” Alec took a step closer to Magnus, close enough to rest his hands on either side of Magnus’ waist. “Please.”

“Hmm. I thought that the word ‘please’ wasn’t in the Lightwood vocabulary.”

“It’s not...” Alec smirked down at Magnus. “Which means, that I won’t be asking so nicely the next time.”

Magnus tensed, and tried to move away from Alec’s grip—

But Alec only held onto him, even tighter. “Sorry. I’m sorry. That was just a joke. I wouldn’t...I would never hurt an innocent person.”

“Oh. Okay.” Magnus’ response came out clipped and curt. “So...um...what’d the guy in the chair do?”

“He stole from the family.” Alec’s answer was cold and emotionless. “And I think he’s been stealing for years.”

“So...death...is the price that people pay for stealing from the Lightwoods?”

“No.” Alec once again smiled down at Magnus. “Death is the price that people pay for stealing from _me_. I don’t like it when people try to take what’s _mine_.”

Magnus soon found himself staring up into warm, hazel eyes—

And his heart fluttered wildly behind his chest.

_Fuck._

In that moment, Magnus knew that he wanted to _belong_ to Alec Lightwood, he wanted to be something that Alec treasured so much that he would snap someone’s neck at just the mere thought of it being taken away from him...

“Magnus.”

“What?”

“Magnus. That’s my name.” Magnus kept his response barely audible, still not wanting to announce his name to the rest of the world. “And my last name is Bane—”

“That part doesn’t really matter so much.” Alec chuckled, as he brought a palm up to Magnus’ cheek. “You’re beautiful, Magnus.”

“Thank you.” Magnus could feel a blushing heat rising to his cheeks. “You’re pretty beautiful, too. But I guess all of the Lightwoods are beautiful, aren’t they?”

“Maybe so...” Alec nonchalantly shrugged off the question. “Magnus, would you like to get dinner with me?”

“It’s...the middle of the afternoon.” Magnus’ response came out flat and factual. “Did you want me to come back later?”

“No. I’d much prefer it if you didn’t leave, at all.” Something delightfully wicked then flashed behind Alec’s gaze. “And, I think that we’re both fairly intelligent men, Magnus...we could find a way to pass a few hours’ time, couldn’t we? If we really put our heads to it.”

“...Yes.” Magnus felt almost breathless, but he managed to get the words out, anyway. “Yes, I think that we could find a way to pass the time.”

Alec smirked down at Magnus for one, final time—

And with that, Magnus’ fate had been absolutely sealed.

*********************************************************************************

Belonging to Alec Lightwood had its perks—

Like being allowed to live in one of The Institute’s many, many rooms—

Even though, Magnus chose to spend the majority of his nights in Alec’s bed, instead.

He’d also been allowed to spend Alec’s money as freely as he so chose, often going on shopping sprees with Isabelle, giggling over expensive glasses of wine and even more expensive vintage, Chanel handbags—

But the money wasn’t the most interesting part of being known as Alec Lightwood’s boyfriend...

No.

It was the _power_.

As ‘The Wizard’, Magnus had been able to demand a certain level of respect, if not for himself then for his exceptional abilities in his chosen profession.

But as ‘Alec Lightwood’s Boyfriend’, Magnus wasn’t only respected—

He was _feared_.

Every business deal now felt like there was something menacing hovering over the room, something heavy and nameless that might break through the walls at any second...

The tension seemed to work in Magnus’ favor, as he found himself able to command much higher prices and he also found that his clients were much more pliable than they’d ever been before.

And the tension surrounding Magnus only buzzed higher and higher, as rumors of an upcoming Lightwood engagement were occupying nearly every street in Manhattan. Apparently, Alec had made a special trip to the Lightwood family jeweler, an eccentric man with snow white hair and wide, blue eyes. When Magnus asked Alec about his trip, he denied any notion of visiting the jeweler, in its entirety, and Magnus had since brushed the engagement rumor off as just that:

A rumor.

Magnus currently sat in Alec’s lap, as Alec pored over a stack of papers on his desk. From what Magnus could gather, the papers were related to an impending shipment, something the Lightwoods had been waiting on for days.

Logistics were usually left up to Isabelle, but she’d been incommunicado for a few days now, laying low to avoid any potential suspicion. There’d been a bad, bar brawl in the city, with one of the bartenders ending up with a six-inch Louboutins heel stabbed right through the center of his eye—

Isabelle’s favorite kind.

Alec had temporarily banished her for the time being, forcing her to shack up somewhere in Los Angeles, at one of the Lightwoods’ undisclosed rental properties. Magnus remembered the amusing look on Isabelle’s face, when she found out that she’d soon be separated from her hot-pink Lamborghini, having to settle for a hot-pink Jeep Wrangler, instead.

She looked so _distraught_ at the prospect of _not_ driving around in a luxury car...

And Magnus missed his thoroughly spoiled-rotten friend, oh-so-dearly. “How’s Isabelle been doing in L.A.? Has her security team had any problems?”

Alec took in a deep breath, as he shuffled around another sheet of paper. “She’s been...fine. She tried to escape, once. But they were able to calm her down. They promised that her precious Meliorn would soon come to visit her.”

_Ah, yes._

Meliorn Seelie.

The darling leader of the Brooklyn Seelies, famous for being some of the Lightwoods’ oldest competition. After a fierce turf war during The Prohibition, the Seelies and the Lightwoods decided to call a truce for the years to come. However, some members of their respective syndicates still carried a torch of hate for the others, quick to cast aspersions or even threaten the life of someone on the opposing side...

And then, strangely, miraculously, Isabelle Lightwood and Meliorn Seelie fell deeply in love—

Like a twisted, modern day version of Romeo and Juliet.

“That’s good. I’m happy for her. I’m sure that seeing Meliorn will help her calm down, too...” Magnus smiled back at Alec, as he ran his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Now...what can I do to help _you_ calm down, my love?”

“Calm down?” Alec’s response already had an edge to it. “What makes you think that I need to calm down?”

“ _Alec_.” Magnus moved his free hand to the underside of Alec’s jaw, gently lifting Alec’s gaze up towards his own. “Please. Let me help you. You are dating the Wizard of Brooklyn, after all, and yet, you’ve never asked me for a single thing.”

“I...don’t want you involved, Magnus.”

“You don’t want me involved?” Magnus couldn’t hide the hurt in his voice...

Was Alec planning to end their relationship? Is that why he didn’t want Magnus to be tied up in any of the Lightwoods’ affairs?

The thought of having to leave Alec’s side made Magnus’ heart ache behind his rib-cage.

“You don’t understand. It’s different, nowadays, Magnus.” Alec firmly shook his head. “Back when my parents were running The Institute, the FBI was more lenient when it came to how they handled the arrests. They’d come for my dad, sure, but they’d always leave my mom alone. They’d always leave the spouse alone. But...times have changed...and it would _kill me_ if they ever came for you.”

“But Alec...we’re not married—”

“Not yet.” Alec grinned up at Magnus, before turning his attention back to the papers on his desk. “One day. Someday. Soon, I hope.”

“But...you told me that you didn’t even go to that jeweler...” Magnus grumbled underneath his breath.

“Hmm. Maybe I didn’t want you getting too comfortable. I can’t have another person in this family running through our money like it’s water. Isabelle nearly bankrupts us on a _daily basis_ , and I know how you have expensive taste, too—”

“I’m not with you for your money.” Magnus scoffed, before openly rolling his eyes. “And I only started buying designer clothes because you told me that I looked better in them. You said you loved me in Armani—”

“And I do love you in Armani.” Alec grinned, yet again. “Don’t worry, Magnus. I know you’re not with me for the money. I know that you’re only with me for my _looks_.”

“You...are being so annoying.” Magnus whined, before trying to move away from Alec’s lap—

But Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, keeping him firmly in place. “And, where, exactly, do you think you’re going?”

“Somewhere where I’m _appreciated_.”

“There’s nowhere else in the world where you’ll be more appreciated than where you are right now.” Alec pressed a soft kiss into Magnus’ clothes, landing somewhere in the middle of his spine—

And Magnus found himself shivering in response. “How...how are you still having that effect on me?”

“I don’t know...how are you still having _this_ effect on me?” Alec pressed another kiss into Magnus’ back, this time slightly pushing his hips up towards Magnus—

And Magnus could soon feel the _effect_ that Alec had been speaking of. “ _Mr. Lightwood._ Please behave. We’re practically in public.”

Alec chuckled, as he once again pushed his hips towards Magnus. “Behave? Sorry. I don’t know the meaning of the word.”

“Obviously not...” Magnus now laughed, too, before purposely grinding his own hips down towards Alec—

Which caused Alec to let out a low groan in response. “Fuck. Magnus.”

“Yes, please. Fuck Magnus.” Magnus lustfully moaned, while still circling his hips against Alec. “Please, please, please. You haven’t touched me in so long.”

“It’s only been a few days. I’ve just been busy with—”

“The shipment, the shipment, I know, I know.” Magnus stopped the movement of his hips, before pouting over at Alec. “I’ve just missed you. Every night.”

“Then I’m sorry for being so cruel...” Alec moved his hands to the hem of Magnus’ pants, as he proceeded to move Magnus’ belt away from the fabric. “Move the papers out of the way. Bend over my desk. Place your hands as close to the edge as they can go.”

“Wait... _here_?” Magnus’ tone was lined with hesitation. “But...Alec...couldn’t people just come inside—”

“Maybe so.” Alec shrugged, before tugging down Magnus’ boxers. “So, what? What are they going to say? What are they going to _do_? You’re _mine_. People should expect me to make love to you, from time to time.”

_Make love._

Magnus warmly smiled at the phrase.

Alec rarely referred to their sex as _fucking_ , even though that’s exactly what it was, often rough and often vulgar.

Magnus soon did as he was told, bending over Alec’s desk and reaching his fingers out towards its very edge. By the time he’d gotten a proper grip, he could feel Alec’s hand immodestly sliding between his cheeks and spreading him wide open.

He then felt Alec’s finger slowly circling his rim, as he simultaneously let out a thoughtful sigh. “You’re so beautiful like this, Magnus.”

“Alec. Please.” Magnus’ fingers were already trembling with desire. “Please, _touch me_.”

“I _am_ touching you, Magnus.”

“You know what I mean.” Magnus whined, before resting his face against the mahogany—

And his prayers were soon answered, as he could hear the distinct sound of Alec Lightwood dropping down to his knees—

Before Alec swiped his tongue along Magnus’ waiting hole.

Magnus whimpered, as Alec continued to lick him out, his tongue feeling entirely merciless against his sensitive skin. When Alec’s mouth began to feel a bit _too good_ , Magnus would try to move his hips away from him—

Only for Alec to grab onto Magnus’ thighs, forcing him to stay in place against the desk.

“Alec...” Magnus moaned, while shamelessly thrusting his hips forward, his cock desperate for friction against the mahogany. “Please. More.”

“How much more?”

“Everything.” Magnus’ answer was fast and simple—

And Alec quietly chuckled in response. “You want me inside of you? Already?”

“Yes.”

“Magnus, you’re not even prepped yet—”

“I don’t care.” Magnus whined again, before he pushed his ass back towards Alec. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Magnus, I’m not going to hurt you.” Alec shook his head, as he rose to his feet. “Here. Just...wait here. I’ll be right back, okay?”

“Okay...” Magnus accepted defeat, while turning his face back towards the table. “Hurry up.”

“I’ll be as fast as I can.” Alec was already out the door by the end of his sentence—

And Magnus impatiently awaited his return, while reaching his fingers back towards his own hole to hastily work himself open...

When Magnus heard footsteps coming back into the room, he didn’t even bother to look up from the table. “ _Thank God._ I felt like I was going to _die_. Now, get your cock inside of me, Alec—”

“You really are beautiful. No wonder he keeps you all to himself.”

_Sebastian._

One of Alec’s latest hires. Magnus never much cared for the man, but he possessed a kind of ruthlessness that the Lightwoods deeply appreciated, able and willing to do whatever needed to be done—

No matter how barbaric.

“Don’t...don’t look at me.” Magnus could feel his cheeks flushing a deep red. “Please.”

“Look at you? Oh, I wouldn’t dare look too closely at another man’s _toy._ That’s all you are to him, isn’t it? Something to play with when he gets _bored_? Something he fucks to pass the time?”

“Fuck you, Sebastian. You don’t know anything about me, and you certainly don’t know anything about me and Alec.”

“I know _enough_. I know that you were just some mid-level go-between, someone called upon for a favor or two, but not someone who was ever deemed worthy of keeping around long-term. And now, suddenly, you’ve managed to get yourself moved into The Institute, and you’re sharing a bed with the most powerful man in New York.”

Sebastian then barked out a disconcerting laugh. “What a lovely Cinderella story for you, Wizard of Brooklyn. Maybe things would’ve gone a bit faster for Cinderella, too, if she was willing to spread her legs as easily as you’re spreading yours.”

“I just...I just...fell in love with him.” Magnus’ response came out quiet and low. “Why is that so hard to believe?”

“Because Alec Lightwood is a monster. All the Lightwoods are just that. _Monsters_. They are entirely without shame or pity or a conscience. Which part of that description sounds _lovable_ to you, Mr. Wizard?”

“Alec isn’t anything like that.”

“Then perhaps you’ve got on blinders. But if you’re going to be a permanent part of this family, I suggest that you take them off _now_. If you are going to stand beside Alec and _lead us_ , too, then we’ll need you to actually be a leader. Not just a living, breathing hole-in-the-wall for Alec to _fuck_. Wake up, wizard. _Wake up._ ”

And with that, Sebastian left the room just as unceremoniously as he’d arrived...

And soon, Alec was back inside of the room, too, as he quickly stepped over towards Magnus. “Sorry about the wait, Magnus. One of the guards wanted to talk to me about something—”

“That’s okay. I...I don’t think that I’m in the mood anymore.” Magnus moved until he was standing up straight, before blowing out a heavy breath. “Sorry, my love.”

“What? Why? What happened?” Alec’s concern was evident in his tone. “Magnus, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong...” Magnus tried his best to lie—

But the lie only made Alec’s eyes darken, as he narrowed them back towards Magnus. “Magnus. Tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing. I promise. It’s just...Sebastian stepped into the office a moment ago. I think he was looking for you.”

“Did he speak to you?” Alec took a step closer to the desk. “Magnus, what did he say?”

Magnus’ eyes welled up with tears, as he thought back on Sebastian’s hurtful words. “I...I don’t want to say. Please don’t make me say it.”

Alec gave Magnus a thoughtful nod, before he turned away from him, and once again stepped out of the room.

This time, Alec was back within seconds...

But no obvious emotion showed on his face, not anger, not sadness, not rage...

Which caused Magnus’ puzzlement to soon be reflected in his own expression. “Alec, what...what did you just do?”

“Bend over for me, Magnus.”

“Alec, I...” Magnus wanted to continue the conversation, but he decided to follow Alec’s instruction, instead.

Maybe sex _would_ help him forget about every awful thing that Sebastian said.

Soon enough, Alec was back in place behind Magnus, pulling Magnus’ hips back towards his own. It then only took a moment for Alec to remove his own clothing, as he forced down his boxers and pants, before he liberally drizzled lube all over Magnus’ fully worked-open rim...

And then, Magnus found himself loudly crying out at the feel of the head of Alec’s cock slowly sliding inside of him.

“Fuck. Alec...” Magnus’ moans continued to escape his throat. “More, more, more.”

“Anything for you, Magnus...anything for you.” Alec pushed even further inside of Magnus, until his cock nearly disappeared inside of Magnus, completely—

And Magnus responded with a guttural groan. “Fuck. Good. It’s so good, Alec... _fuck_. Fuck!”

Magnus could feel a scream of pure pleasure soon escaping his lips...

And that’s when Alec steadily picked up his pace, moving inside of Magnus at a predictable, perfect rhythm. “I love you, Magnus. You love me, too, don’t you?”

“Yes. I love you, Alec. I love you.” Magnus tried to keep his response calm, even as another scream was fucked right out of him. “Fuck! Yes! I love you! I love you!”

“Marry me.”

“What? No. What the fuck, Alec?” Magnus shook his head in disbelief. “That’s not the kind of question you ask while in the middle of _sex_.”

“Sorry. I just kinda’ needed your answer...but Sebastian can wait.” Alec gradually picked up the thrust of his hips, as he moved inside of Magnus, purposely sliding his cock nearly all the way out...

Before slamming himself right back in.

In response, Magnus wordlessly shook with pleasure, as his cock helplessly dripped pre-cum against the desk. “Wait, what? Sebastian can _wait_? Alec, what are you talking about?”

“It didn’t take much to figure out what he’d said to you, Magnus. Probably something about you being a gold-digger, or not really being in love with me...” Alec continued on with his same, skilled thrusts. “And so, I had a few guards throw him into the basement. But it’s okay. If you say no to marrying me, they’ll let him out ASAP.”

“...And what happens if I say _yes_?”

“Then they’ll shoot him right in the head.” After he spoke, Alec moved his hand until it was wrapped around Magnus’ shaft. He then ran his thumb along Magnus’ weeping slit, before using Magnus’ pre-cum to fully coat the head of his cock.

“Alec...what...why...?” Magnus struggled to ask the question, as Alec’s hand was soon stroking his cock, using his pre-cum as makeshift lube. “What...what did he _do_?”

“There were tears in your eyes. I saw them.” Alec continued to stroke Magnus’ cock, while still pushing his own cock deep inside of him. “And for that, he deserves to fucking die.”

“Alec...that’s not...please don’t...” Magnus tried and failed to beg for Sebastian’s life, but he found himself preoccupied by his own hard-hitting orgasm, with his cock spurting out his cum, all along Alec’s still-pumping fist. “Please don’t...he didn’t do anything...fuck.”

Alec let out a low moan, before finishing up himself, his cock exploding inside of Magnus, filling him up with his cum. “People should know, Magnus...they should know that if they hurt you...they might as well be hurting me, too. Sebastian needs to learn a fucking lesson.”

“Death...isn’t really...a _lesson_.” Magnus grimaced, as the final waves of pleasure rolled over his skin. “Couldn’t you do...something a bit less...drastic, my love?”

“Like what? Like cut off his hand or something?”

“I...guess that’d be better than _death_ , yes.” Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at the casual way that Alec had suggested such a severe punishment. “Or...maybe just dock his pay for a month?”

“Maybe...” Alec seemed like he was genuinely considering Magnus’ suggestion, as he pulled out of Magnus, entirely. He then plopped back down into his office chair, but not before pulling Magnus right back into his lap, too. “Or maybe we’ll just leave him down in the basement for a few days. That might be punishment enough.”

“Hmm. Sounds good, Mr. Lightwood.” Magnus playfully chuckled, as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Alec’s neck. “And you should probably get back to work now. Those shipments aren’t going to categorize _themselves_.”

“How am I supposed to _work_ when I have the most gorgeous man in the world sitting in my lap?”

“I could always get up, Mr. Lightwood.”

“Never. You’re never getting up from my lap, ever again.” Alec laughed, before happily pressing a kiss into Magnus’ shoulder. “But...maybe you’re right. Maybe I should get back to work.”

“Or...” Magnus purposely let his response trail off into the air between them.

“Or?” Alec repeated Magnus’ response, as he ran a hand along Magnus’ side. “Or what?”

“Or...we can lock the door...and we can just...make love, all day...right in the middle of your office...” Magnus smiled down at Alec. “It’s up to you, Mr. Lightwood.”

“Up to me...up to me...” Alec nodded along with his own words. “Hmm. Let me think about it...”

When Magnus felt Alec’s hand firmly grabbing onto his ass, he burst out into a laugh—

And he then bent to give Alec a fierce, passionate kiss, forcefully brushing his lips against Alec’s own, wanting Alec to feel absolutely every moment of it...

Wanting Alec to feel just how much he _loved_ him.

Because, _monster_ or not, Alec Lightwood belonged to Magnus Bane, just as much as Magnus belonged to him, too.

And, _monster_ or not, there wasn’t a single thing that could ever come between them, there wasn’t a single thing that could pull Magnus away from Alec’s side.

And so, if Alec Lightwood was a _monster_ , then he was Magnus’ monster—

And maybe that made Magnus a bit of a monster, too.

Maybe love, true love, turned everyone into monsters.

Maybe love sometimes made people chop off other people’s hands, or throw them into basements, or drive the heel of their shoe into someone else’s eye...

Maybe love was the biggest monstrosity of them all.

Magnus put the thought out of his mind, as he deepened his shared kiss with Alec, while he wordlessly prayed that he’d be blessed to love such a _monster_ , for a lifetime to come.

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers:
> 
> — MAFIA AU!!! this was super fun and fits perfectly in line with my current desire to write nothing except for Dark! Alec
> 
> — Alec "He Made My Boyfriend Cry So He Has To Die" Lightwood meets Magnus "Yes I Know He Kills People But I Love Him" Bane
> 
> — can you imagine Sebastian's life right now in that goddamn basement L O L like damn he really almost died just for stating his opinion RIP SEBASTIAN IF YOU THINK ALEC IS GOING TO LET YOU OUT OF THE BASEMENT HE'S PROBABLY GONNA' FORGET TBH


End file.
